I. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel polymeric basic aluminum silicate-sulphates (PASS) and to a process for their preparation. These products are useful in industries such as: water treatment, pulp and paper, or wherever an aluminum hydroxide gel system resulting from such a polymer can be employed.